The Perfs And The Zander
by misscakerella
Summary: Ever wonder why the Perfs hated Stevie? Wonder how Stevie met Zander? Just take a peek inside, and you'll probably be pissed after you read. Read and review please. I'm not sure about their age, but they're in middle school. I think.


**I'm happy that HTR writers are not completely extinct. Read and review, and I'm sorry if you think I stole your idea or something like that.**

(Stevie)

It's lunch, and I'm trying to eat my food while the Barbie dolls prance on the lunch tables like sparkly princesses. Let me tell you something about me. My name's Stevie Baskara, and my best friends are Nelson and Kevin. The perfs are still singing and I'm doing my best not to throw up.

"Hey Stevie. Do you think I can beat level 21? Kevin doesn't think so." Nelson says with his phone. I can't believe his phone hasn't been confiscated yet. The teachers don't even care if the Perfs are dancing on the lunch tables.

"I think you could." I say. I didn't really know what Nelson was talking about. As I'm thinking, I see a kid with a ukulele case on his back and his lunch looking for a place to sit. I remember when I used to be the new kid. Really terrible. I wave the boy over to our table. He sees me and comes over looking happy.

"New kid huh?" I ask him.

"Unfortunately, yes." he says and we laugh.

"Cool. You play the ukulele?" I ask him.

"Finally someone who doesn't think it's a mini guitar!" he said. I started to like this kid.

"How are you liking Brewster so far?" I ask him.

"I like the place, but who are those girls dancing on the tables?" the boy asks me.

"They are the Perfs. These are my friends Nelson and Kevin." I say pointing to the video game lovers.

"So Stevie- woah. When did the new kid get here?" Nelson and Kevin say. Seriously? They just noticed the new kid?

"So what's your name? I'm Zander Robbins." Zander says offering to shake my hand.

"I'm Stevie Baskara." I say shaking his hand. Just as we shake hands, the Perfs come in for something.

"Hey Steve. Can we talk to you?" Kacey says eyeing Zander like he was a freshly baked cookie.

"First of all, it's Stevie. Second, why don't you play with your dolls or something?" I say.

"Okay Stevie. I know you will want to talk to me about this topic." Kacey says sternly. I concede and leave the table over to the sparkly perf table. Just looking at the table made me shudder.

"So Stevie... We were wondering if you would like to join the Perfs." Kacey says nonchalantly. I just stand there dumbstruck. Me? A perf? It was like taking Nelson and Kevin's video games away.

"Why?" I say. It was all I could say.

"Well, you befriended the most handsomest boy in school, and you are decent looking." Kacey as trying to sound as polite as possible.

"Seriously? You don't even know his name, and he hasn't even been here for a week! And decent looking? What does that even have to do with being a perf?" I say.

"I was expecting you to say yes." Kacey says probably reconsidering ever thinking about making me a perf.

"What would I even have to do to be a perf?" I ask the girl.

"Well, we get to wear high heels and matching outfits. Plus, we get to dance EVERY lunchtime." Kacey says trying to convince me. It wasn't working so far. I think I'm about to puke.

"High heels? I'm twelve years old for crying out loud!" I say.

"You're just jealous because we would look so much better in the outfits than you would." Kacey says trying to make me cry. She forgot that words can't hurt me.

(Zander)

"So have you made any friends at Brewster?" Nelson says.

"Umm... I have you guys, and Stevie." I say.

"Consider yourself lucky." Kevin says. Well, I think he's Kevin. I'm still trying to learn names around here.

"What do you mean?" I ask him obviously confused.

"Stevie is not the type of person to talk to people everyday. You will be lucky even talking to her." Nelson says playing Furious Pidgeons.

"She is cool. At least she doesn't dance on the tables." I say.

"Hey guys, what do you think Stevie is talking about with the Perfs?" Nelson says. I look over to the girls, and Stevie is smirking, while the Perfs look like they are lost a battle. They are probably fighting, and Stevie's probably winning.

"Hey guys, what does the word perf mean?" I ask the boys. I feel completely stupid for not knowing.

"You are not stupid. The word perf is not even a word." Nelson says. Oops. I guess I said that out loud.

"The word perf is the abbreviation for perfect." Kevin says.

"Perfect?" I ask them.

"Perfect. You know. Flawless, absolute, complete..."

"I know what the word perfect means. It's just that they aren't perfect." I say.

"Really? Then who is perfect?" they ask me humorously.

"Uhhh..."

"Hey guys! I'm back." Stevie says obviously returning.

(Stevie)

"Where have you been?" Kevin asks me.

"Oh no where. Just the table of suffering." I say nonchalantly.

"What did the Perfs ask you?" Nelson asks me.

"Uhhh... They kind of asked me if I wanted to be a perf." I say. Man, I hated this conversation.

"Really? Congratulations Steves!" Nelson and Kevin say with their voices full of glee. Zander just sits there thinking of something.

"Guys! I never said I accepted." I say.

"What? Why?" they said. They sound like parents.

"They have rules." I say.

"Like what?" they ask me.

"Well, I have to wear a dress and high heels to school." I say kind of mentally puking just thinking about it.

"So? It's just an outfit!" they say. I guess they really wanted me to be a perf.

"They also wanted me to dance every lunch and leave you guys." I say. I could have swore they kind of froze hearing that sentence.

"You gave up the chance of being a perf for us?" Nelson asks me.

"Uhhh... That's kind of the whole point." I say sitting down at the table. It may not be sparkly, I like it that if I don't have to dance on it.

"Why us?" they ask me. Oh great. Do I have to explain that I love my friends?

"Because you guys are my friends." I say. It wasn't that hard as I thought.

"You could've became one of the populars." Zander says. I forgot he was listening.

"You look like a perf, but you don't really act like one." Zander says. What did that mean?

"I like it where I am now. You know. I would rather be with my best friends as an outcast than one of the populars wearing ten pounds of makeup." I say. As I say this, Kacey says something across the room.

"This is not over Steve!" Kacey yells. Classic. I can't wait for high school.

"Would you want to be a perf boy Zander? I heard Kacey has taken a liking to you." I tease Zander.

"A perf boy? I'm kind of glad you're not a perf." he says. I blush, and unfortunately Nelson takes notice.

"Oh. My. God. STEVIE BASKARA IS BLUSHING DUDES!" Nelson yells.

"Sit down!" I say pulling him back into his seat.

"So you're not a perf?" Zander asks me.

"Do we have to go through this again?" I ask him.


End file.
